


Absolute Incubus

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Eventual Romance, Eventual relationship, Hannigram Holiday Exchange, Incubus Hannibal, Inspired by the manga Absolute Boyfriend, M/M, No Cannibalism, Sex, Sex Worker Incubi, Slash, Smut, The smut is filthy, Tumblr: hannigramholidayexchange, human will, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Hannibal is an incubus working as a part time sex worker in a supernatural lovers shop he created. When Will Graham comes across the shop’s website, he takes the ‘Absolute Boyfriend’ quiz, not knowing that he just ordered a temporary lover. What happens when Hannibal takes an interest in him and 'temporary' becomes permanent?#HannigramHolidayExchange





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [everybreathagift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybreathagift/gifts).



> This is my seconds entry for the Hannigram Holiday Exchange 2016! For @hannigramandromancek on Tumblr. Happy Holidays!
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Let's try to end 2016 on a positive note!

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Hannibal.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

The delightful [**@captain-eff-off**](http://captain-eff-off.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, made [**THIS ART** ](http://captain-eff-off.tumblr.com/post/161835962497/helly-watermelonsmellinfellon-for-the-story)for the fic! ^-^

* * *

**WELCOME TO ABSOLUTE! THE PLACE WHERE YOU CAN SHOP FOR THE PERFECT ACCESSORIES TO MAKE YOUR LOVE LIFE ALL THE MORE SPICY!**

Will Graham squinted at the bright red lettering on the website. It was almost blinding in a sense, and it kind of annoyed him. But the careful presentation was attention getting to say the least.

Without thinking about it, Will was already clicking on 'Sign Up'.

 **Name:** Will Graham

 **Nickname:** Lil-Empath

 **Age:** 29

 **DoB:** April 1st, 1987

 **Email:** alilempathygoesalongway29 ******* . com

 **Address:** **** *********, Wolf Trap, Virginia

 **Preferences:** Animals, chocolate, silence.

 **Password:** ********************

 **Confirm Password:** ********************

 **Back Up Question Should You Forget Your Password:** What is the name of your father?

 **Answer:** Bill

It wasn't a glowing sign up form, but he didn't care all too much. The site seemed interesting enough and if he purchased some toys for himself, all the better.

While browsing the site under his new profile, he spotted several of those 'who's your perfect partner?' kind of quizzes. There were several.

Will hadn't felt tempted by them before because he usually saw them in magazines, but here in the privacy of his own home, he wanted to do it. No one would know and he could simply mess around a bit. Explore what exactly he was looking for.

Clicking on the link that said 'Absolute Boyfriend', Will waited for the page to load. It was the one that best fit his preferences.

So what if he was more attracted to men than women? That wasn't his fault.

**Welcome!**

**Your journey for a perfect lover begins here!**

**Please fill out our questionnaire so that you may  
better understand what you want in your partner.**

**{Click all those that apply.}**

_I want a lover that is…_

**3.** Intelligent

 **6.** Humorous

 **7.** Resilient

 **9.** Long-lasting

 **12.** Older

 **15.** Steadfast

 **23.** Kind

 **25.** Kinky

 **32.** Open-Minded

 **35.** Honest

 **36.** Intuitive

 **41.** Creative

 **45.** Understanding

 **48.** Fighter

 **56.** Strong

 **59.** Humble

 **64.** Hygienic

 **69.** Attractive

 **77.** Insightful

 **79.** Reliable

 **80.** Good cook

 **86.** Intense

 **89.** Musically inclined

 **91.** Artistic

 **94.** Dark Eyes

 **99.** Blond Hair

 **100.** Stylish

Will did not feel that his selection was picky in the least. They were honestly what he wanted in a partner. He didn't get why some people were shamed for having specific desires.

**Wow! You have very selective tastes!**

**But don't lose hope, because your dream man is out  
there somewhere!**

**{We will send a copy of your selection, along with our  
analysis, to the email address you provided.**

**If you do not receive an email within five minutes, click  
'Re-Send'.}**

Will flushed when he opened the email a few moments later and found a few paragraphs waiting for him. Paragraphs that were nearly perfectly on point.

_Will Graham, judging by your answers for our 'Absolute Boyfriend' questionnaire,  
you are a very emotional human being, with a deep desire for companionship.   
_ _A companionship steeped in honesty and care, with a sophisticated edge. A  
_ _companionship that you have never had before, but want desperately._

_We at Absolute understand the need for an equal._ _To want someone to  
fully understand and accept you for who your are. _ _Who will want to take_  
care of you and not judge you for submitting when you need to.

_We do not spurn this entirely natural desire of yours, and instead  
support it wholeheartedly._

_Do not give up hope, for your perfect lover could be right around the  
corner. _ _You simply have to open the door when they come to you._

Will hadn't even felt so opened up before. Because it was usually him doing the opening. The peering into other people's minds.

He felt like someone had flayed him alive and left him bare for all to see.

* * *

"Damn, this guy has high demands!"

The demon looked to his coworker and friend and pointed to the screen. "Read the answers he chose! Do you see this?!"

Said friend leaned over to read them as well, and his brows steadily rose. "That's a very detailed list. Only one person fits it actually."

" _Exactly_!" the demon hissed. "Out of five hundred workers, only one person fit the description! _Him_!"

"I do hope you aren't speaking about _me_ so rudely."

The two demons jumped, spinning around in their chairs in order to regard their leader with fearful gazes.

As usual, the boss was bedecked in a perfect ensemble that should not have worked, but it did. A brown/red plaid three piece suit with a cream/salmon paisley tie. The male's blond hair was swept to the side as usual, and his dark eyes, burgundy in the light and dried blood in the dark, glinting dangerously.

"Not at all!" the first demon sputtered. "We were merely discussing how very detailed the most recent applicant is. That's all, sir!"

"And what about them?"

The second demon scrambled to push the monitor around for him to see himself. Their boss leaned down slightly, reading through the list of chosen characteristics that man had wanted.

Slowly, a sharp-fanged smile spread across the great demon's face and he hummed in consideration, before pulling the keyboard over and beginning to type in the email window. Usually it was the second demon's duty to analyze the person's desires, but he wasn't going to say anything if the boss was directly involving himself.

He didn't want to die.

"This Will Graham is very interesting," the boss said, pushing away from the table. "I look forward to meeting him."

The male disappeared in a ball of flame, leaving the two demons quivering in worry and minute pity for the human to have caught their lord's interest.

* * *

Hannibal Lecter was looking forward to the man he was meeting. From the impression he'd gotten, he was dealing with an introvert rife with social anxiety among other things. However, Hannibal would not judge the man's desire to be taken care of. There were many a demon who wanted the same and enough of the opposite to cater to those whims.

Hannibal's business was technically built for those of his kind. Incubi.

Contrary to popular human belief, Incubi did not eat their lovers. They fed on the energy of good sex and didn't necessarily need to eat. Hannibal chose to eat because he liked the process and flavors, but he didn't necessarily _need_ to eat.

The business was for Incubi who needed the sustenance they could get without having to starve themselves looking for someone.

Usually these types of things were only for one night stands. Rarely did the Incubus in question fall for the person they had been given.

And rarely did someone have desires so exacting that no one fitted the bill.

Hannibal was intrigued because this man might prove to be more interesting than he assumed. The nickname 'Lil-Empath' was what informed him that the man in question had issues with emotions. Whether they were his or someone else's had yet to be seen.

Still, Hannibal's car was conveniently broken down about a mile away from Will Graham's home and the man in question would be along in a few moments. Hannibal hoped he wasn't rude enough to drive past someone who was obviously in need of assistance. He had high hopes for the man after all.

Indeed, a few moments later, a man in an older but not broken down car, pulled along the road beside him and rolled his window down to ask if he needed assistance.

Hannibal took in the appearance of one Will Graham and found his sexual interest spike.

Pale skin begging to be colored in one way or another. Dark curls that looked too soft, making him want to touch. Blue eyes that watched him nervously, hiding a darkness that called to Hannibal's base desires. Will Graham was physical perfection.

Hannibal smiled genially, knowing the man was staring more at his mouth instead of his eyes.

"I'm afraid so," the demon answered. "I sometimes find myself taking unknown roads when I need to think, and my vehicle has decided to rebel. The service out here is lacking as well, so I am unable to call for assistance."

Will looked around for a moment, before sighing. "I can either take you to my house where you can use the phone, or I can take you to Quantico to get help. Or I can try to fix it myself."

Hannibal waved a hand toward the car, watching as Will Graham climbed out of his vehicle carefully. There was a gun being slipped into his back pocket. Hannibal's keen hearing could pick up the releasing of the safety.

His self-preservation was strong at least, that was admirable.

Hannibal stepped aside, allowing the young man lean over the engine.

A few minutes later, the man stepped back. "Here's something wrong with the engine. Particularly the pistons and crankshaft themselves. And whoever you sent this to, rearranged everything the wrong way. By doing so, the pistons are lacking the proper placement and grind against other parts of the cylinder walls, which can help overheat the car too quickly and could drain your battery, which would cost you a hefty sum."

Sabotaging his own car could have cost him a lot of money had Will Graham not been a mechanic.

"I can fix it for you, though I would take a while, and it's getting late."

"I would not wish to impose."

"No, no it's… fine. I'm Will Graham."

Hannibal took the man's cautiously offered hand. "Hannibal Lecter."

"I have a spare room that's never been used, unless you'd prefer I take you to find a hotel somewhere?"

Jumping on the opportunity, Hannibal accepted the man's offer.

"Luckily, I had been shopping before this unfortunate venture, so I can cook for you as payment for your assistance."

Will's flush made Hannibal preen.

This would be fun.

"I have seven dogs, so be warned. They won't jump on you, I've taught them well, but they will sniff around."

* * *

There was a man in his house. An attractive, older gentleman with blond hair and dark eyes. A man who was dressed immaculately, and was preparing Will's unused kitchen for cooking whatever fanciful ingredients he'd purchased from Wegmans.

Will flushed at the thoughts milling about his head. He had invited a stranger into his home, on a whim. It was a surprising thing, but he was kind of happy he did so.

Work at the Academy had been rough today. All those papers he was grading and then Crawford not leaving him alone. He'd been stressed and even half tempted to leave the unknown man there, but then again, he could hear his father in the back of his mind, chastising him for such rude behavior. So he pulled over and offered to help.

And now a sexy man was in his kitchen, sleeves pushed up to the elbow, hand manipulating a knife in a way that no one should be so experienced with.

"What do you do for a living?" Will ended up asking, expecting something along the lines of 'chef'.

Instead, Hannibal Lecter smiled. "I was a surgeon for many years, and then I shifted my interest from the body, to the mind, by taking up Psychiatry. What is your occupation, if I may ask?"

"I'm a Psychologist," Will murmured, finding the irony to be heavy. "And I teach Forensic and Criminal Psychology to the new recruits at the FBI Academy in Quantico."

Hannibal's thin, almost invisible brows, shot up. "We are, I believe the expression is, two peas in a pod."

"Yeah."

Again, the irony.

Hannibal was folding parchment. Why a man even bought parchment when shopping for food, Will didn't know. But he was curious.

"What are you making?"

"Langue d'Agneau en Papillote with a Duxelle of Oyster Mushrooms."

"Lamb?"

"Very good," the man practically purred, a smile on his face. "I'm told it was quite chatty."

Will whistled for the dogs, deciding that they needed to eat now.

If only to distract himself so he wasn't staring at the sexy man taking up the space in his kitchen.

* * *

Hannibal was grateful to share two meals with the young man, and was saddened that his car was suddenly fixed that morning when he awoke to cook them both breakfast.

Will Graham did not come on to him despite the very obvious attraction the man felt. He was in need of someone to take the control and lead him, and Hannibal was willing to be the control he needed.

Before departing, Hannibal left his business card in Will's hand, his personal number written elegantly on the back with the very clear order to call him later.

To add more heat to the flames, he carefully trailed the back of his hand down Will's cheek and bestowed his most 'angelic' smile on the man, knowing that eventually he would be unable to resist calling.

All Hannibal had to do was wait.

* * *

Will fidgeted, remembering how dark eyes stared down at him benevolently, and that smooth, rich voice practically ordered him to call any time he wished.

He wanted to, but besides sharing two meals and living space for a night, they didn't know each other that well. But Hannibal was nice, and Will really liked him.

Mortified by his own need and inability to wait longer than a week, Will dialed the phone, nearly having a heart attack when Hannibal answered, "Hello, Will. Mightn't I suppose that you wished to see me again?"

"Um… yes. If your aren't busy or anything, I mean."

"Dear Will, I've been waiting for you to call. Would you like to join me for dinner?"

Unconsciously, Will nodded, "Yes. I'd really like that. Please."

"And would you be opposed to staying the night?"

God, Hannibal was very open about his desires! No shame and no embarrassment.

"I'd like that," Will said, voice low and soft.

If only for a night. Then he could forget all about the perfection known as Hannibal Lecter.

Hannibal gave him the address and wished him a lovely evening with an optimistic view on the morrow.

Will was so flushed he rolled over and smashed his face into his pillow in order to scream out his frustration.

* * *

Will had waited 5 days before contacting Hannibal. It was probably the most impressive thing that the man had done thus far. He had an incredible amount of self-control, to be able to hold off his desires for that long.

Hannibal intended to tear down that control and have him totally dependant on Hannibal for any kind of release or comfort. He wanted Will Graham to be his. Even if only for a night, though he was certain he could convince the man for more if he played his cards right.

When Will appeared on his doorstep, looking a little worn and in need of a good bath, Hannibal felt something inside jump. Something that demanded he take care of the human within his grasp.

He fed Will carefully, enjoying the man's almost muted moans of delight. It pleased him to share his food with others. Even more so when he was sexually attracted to the person of choice.

"I believe dessert will need to be postponed," Hannibal said after returning to the dining room. "You look like you can use some attention."

Will's flush was beautiful, and Hannibal intended to see more of it as the night wore on.

The sexual energy between them was rising steadily as Will took his offered hand, allowing himself to be lead upstairs and into Hannibal's personal bathroom.

"I shall draw you a bath, where I will uncover every inch of you and worship all that I see."

Will fidgeted, but nodded, allowing Hannibal to have the control he didn't feel comfortable exploring.

The bath water was set at a nice temperature of almost too warm. Hannibal had added several oils that would help him relieve the stress in Will.

The shirt was quickly unbuttoned and discarded, followed by his belt and trousers. Hannibal paid the rising flush no heed and he knelt down to remove Will's socks and his briefs.

Once the man was sufficiently naked, Hannibal took his hand to offer the much needed stability, and guided him into the large tub. A tub big enough to fit four. Hannibal liked his space.

Will groaned as he sat, shoulders sagging in the water that almost reached his chin.

Hannibal was quick to join him, and Will moved aside, mistakenly thinking that Hannibal wanted space, but Hannibal wouldn't allow him to put any space between them.

Grabbing the man with hands far stronger than one would assume, Hannibal pulled the man into his chest, situating Will between his legs.

Far more calm than the human was, Hannibal reached for a bottle of special oil that was meant to help people relax. Warming the oil between his hands, he touched Will's exposed flesh for the first and hopefully not only, time.

Will practically melted and slumped forward, allowing Hannibal to carefully manipulate his body into complacency.

His skin was soft and supple, and Hannibal enjoyed having Will there with him. The young man was far more interesting than his question answers had said of him.

Their professions were similar, allowing them to achieve similar thoughts and ideas. Will seemed to have an empathy disorder of sorts, making him more susceptible to others and their feelings. Explaining his nickname. Will liked intelligent conversation, and found Hannibal's jokes to be funny.

All in all, Hannibal wanted to keep him.

Also, there was a thick potency to his sexual desire. It was different than what Hannibal was usually faced with. They hadn't even done anything sexual yet, but Will was so aroused he had been feeding Hannibal all evening.

The simplest of things could make the man happy. Why wouldn't Hannibal want to keep him forever?

"That's it," the demon purred in the man's ear. "Let me take care of you."

Will's resistance vanished at that and he sagged, letting Hannibal do whatever it was that he wanted.

His back and arms were tenderly worked on, loosened up and prepared for what was to come. Will's thighs were spread apart slightly, allowing Hannibal to reach around him to touch more. Hands ghost around the area where his desire begged for attention, but refusing to touch.

Teasing seemed to make Will all the more excited.

Hannibal was draped over the man's back, chin resting on his shoulder so he could whisper more.

"I'm going to take such good care of you, dear Will. You won't ever want anyone else."

Will's needy groan was the only answer he needed. Will wanted whatever Hannibal would give him. Hannibal would give him everything and in return, would get everything he needed.

Without preamble, Hannibal stood and lifted Will into his arms. The human flailed a little, having not expected the sudden move. Hannibal wasn't sorry though. He wanted Will now. No more putting it off.

He deposited the man on his bed, not caring about how wet they both were. Hannibal had already had the lube on the bed because the moment Will was under him, he didn't want to move.

Will's body was perfect, slim in some areas but sturdy in others. Hannibal slotted himself between the man's legs as he dumped a generous amount of lube in his palm.

Slowly, he proceeded to cover Will's ass generously, working his way up to the man's opening with torturous movements. He wanted Will writhing and begging for it by the time he was finished. Begging for more than his fingers.

Especially since the man was expelling copious amount of sexual energy practically begging for Hannibal to take him and possess him.

Lifting Will's hips, holding the man's lower half aloft easily, he nudged Will's legs over his shoulders.

"Darling, you will never feel this good again."

* * *

Will nearly squealed when Hannibal literally shoved his tongue up his ass. There was something more to it than just entering him in such an intimate way. The fact that Hannibal was holding him with his own strength aroused Will all the more.

Hannibal was strong and independent. And he apparently had no problem with taking control, which Will preferred.

His tongue was warm and twitching inside of Will deliciously, though he wished for more. Something longer, and thicker. And moving faster.

Reaching for his leaking cock, the man gave a few slow tugs, deliberately torturing himself. He wanted it to last. He didn't want to cum just yet. He wasn't sure how long it would take to cum again. Unless Hannibal was the type to go for more than one round in a night. Will fervently hoped so.

Hannibal pulled away in order to send a dangerous smirk in Will's direction.

"Shall we?"

"Please?" Will asked, voice barely above a whisper. "Slowly."

"Facing each other, or do you have a preferred position?"

Hannibal's sex etiquette was astounding.

"I want to look at you."

Will didn't usually want to look at his lover while having sex, but Hannibal was different. He liked Hannibal and he could even feel something was different about him. Looking at Hannibal didn't make him uncomfortable. He wanted to see the desire on the man's perfect face.

"As you wish, darling."

'Darling'. Will had never had a pet name during sex before.

Hannibal grasped around for a pillow, setting it under Will's hips. Will moved his legs so they were more closely wrapped around Hannibal's hips instead of his shoulders.

The initial slide in was slow and careful. The fit was tight, and there was a smidgen of pain as well, but nothing Will couldn't handle. The pain wasn't sharp, and only slightly discomforting.

Hannibal's arms bracketed his head, allowing the man to lean over him and watch him closely. Their bodies connected, and the barest bit of space between their chests.

Will's breathing had accelerated slightly. Hannibal didn't seem any more phased than he was as dinner. The man's self-control was impeccable, but Will wanted to see more.

Feeling more confident, he reached up and took a sharp hold of the man's hair in order to pull him into a rough kiss. Hannibal bottomed out instantly, making both of them moan in response.

Hannibal pulled back some, deciding to latch his mouth onto Will's neck as his hips began to slowly push and pull, thrusting the way Will had asked him to.

It was nice, and Will felt like Hannibal was slowly taking control of him, his dexterous hand reaching down for Will's cock in order to give it a firm stroke, making Will's hips jerk in response.

Hannibal's teeth were more sharp than Will anticipated, but the small sting at his throat sent a thrill of desire down his spine. Hannibal's tongue trailed over the minute wound and a low moan of approval slipped from the man's throat.

Tightening his hold on the older man, Will pulled him closer. He wanted the closeness if only for a little bit.

"You're perfect, Will."

He wasn't, but it was nice to hear anyway.

* * *

The first round ended almost calmly, with Will releasing with a tight clench of the legs and a grunt. Other than that, there had been nothing physical to judge by.

The energy that swamped over Hannibal was enough to cloud his thoughts, leaving him drunk on the effects.

Losing control, Hannibal pushed Will onto his stomach and laid himself over the man, entering him once again. This time, it was fast and hard, a frenzy of want and desire as Hannibal latched his fangs into Will's neck, enjoying the taste of his blood.

The human moaned and pushed back against him, his pleasure still evident despite how limp his body had gone.

Will let Hannibal do what he wanted, and judging by the continual output of desire, he was not objecting to anything.

Their night didn't end there, but when both finally fell asleep, Will was held tightly to Hannibal's chest, and Hannibal was still buried inside his hot body, enjoying the warmth.

* * *

"So what are you?" Will asked that morning at breakfast, His body was hurting everywhere, but it didn't bother him in the least. Because the memories of why it was hurting, made him feel good. Desirable.

Hannibal paused in the scrambling of eggs, in order to send Will a look.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Beyond the way you act and the strange emotions I'm getting off you, you're eyes were red last night."

Hannibal's frustration was easily noticeable in the set of his mouth.

"I'm an Incubus, if you must know."

Will merely quirked a brow. "Do you plan on eating me?"

Hannibal smirked in response. "Not in the way you think. I'm your Absolute Boyfriend after all."

Will's entire face flushed with realization. "You're from the shop!"

"I own the shop, and the dating service that goes with it. However," Hannibal paused in order to crack some more eggs into the bowl, "I've decided that this is worth more than a one night stand. Don't you agree?"

Will flushed with pleasure. Hannibal wanted more than just a night of sex with him.

"If you manage to fulfill all my requirements and keep the sex as interesting as last night, then absolutely."

* * *

 

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my Hannigram and Spacedogs fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other Hannigram fics!


End file.
